


Badass Bear

by Herk



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character tidbit, Complete, Gen, Scott and the original X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Scott has a 'secret' almost no one knows about.





	

Scott Summers is one of the deputy headmasters of “Xavier’s School for the Gifted”. He teaches history and math. His classes are hard and he has a no-nonsense attitude. Because he’s always fair, the students respect him. Almost none of them like him, though.

 

Unlike Logan - who asks as much of the children in the training sessions as Scott does in his lessons - he is reserved and distant. It has nothing to do with the students. Scott is just a very controlled and private person.

 

Very few people know what’s going on behind those shades and almost all of them are telepaths.

 

There are a few well known facts about Mr. Summers everyone at the school knows:

 

He handles most of the administrative duties dealing with social services.

 

He was the Professor’s very first student.

 

He’s been with Miss Grey as long as any of the students remembers and apparently he loves her deeply.

 

He can shoot beams from his eyes powerful enough to flatten a mountain but his real strength is his discipline and his strategic genius.

 

He is Cyclops - leader of the X-Men - a superhero mutant who has saved more lives than most people will ever know.

 

What none of the students know is that in Mr: Summers’ closet in his shared room with Miss Grey sits a teddy bear that actually belongs to him not her.

 

The stuffed animal is not in any way tattered or worn down. Scott was seventeen when he got it - way beyond the age where he ever cuddled a toy. Nevertheless the thing is well-loved and he wouldn’t part with it for the world.

 

A small token, thought to be for generally far younger children on their adoption day.

 

Given to him a few days before his eighteenth birthday, when the Professor turned from his legal guardian to his official father (a fact that incidentally few of the students know either), the teddy bear could have been thought of as embarrassing. But the tiny red shades (bought by Bobby) and the tiny t-shirt with the giant X (sewn by Jean) made “Badass Bear” (christened by Warren) one of his most treasured possessions.


End file.
